There are many known polymeric systems for the delivery of drugs. A continuing problem is obtaining a desired rate of delivery at a desired location and at a desired time. The desired rate may be, for example, a steady rate over a relatively long period of time, and/or a relatively rapid rate over a relatively short period of time (“bolus” delivery).